Wrapped in Aether
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: Mating fic


**Warnings/Squicks:** Mating!porn?  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never have been, never will be

**AN:**Alright Kevin, you oughta know better than to say Mating within earshot of me- though it was kinda weird doing it with Grace and not fangs, still I hope I did alright by ya. :D  
Origiinal prompt from the Dean/Castiel Jensen/Misha Schmoop/Fluff/Cliché/(h/c) Comment!Fic Meme (and that's a mouthful guys, lol) was from **mulder200** Dean/Cas, Being claimed as a mate  
**AN2:** The parts in italics between lines are flashbacks.

Cas' body gave way beneath Dean's touch. The hunter sliding home, 'til he was fully sheathed within the impossibly tight confines of his angel. He moved slowly, deliberately. He wanted this to last forever, just him and Cas and something he could finally admit to himself was love. That's why they were here after all, Cas was officially laying Claim to him, marking his body and soul as his forever, even in the afterlife Dean and Cas would find each other- a thought that sent wonderful chills through his bones.

"Dean," Cas breathed softly, "move."

Dean took a deep breath and did as his angel asked; rocking slowly in and out, rolling his hips and causing the most beautiful mewls and moans to come from Castiel's lips. Dean pushed himself up on his knees as he thrust into the angel, hitting that special spot in the angel's body. The movement caused him to see starts as Cas clamped his muscles down in response.

Almost blindly Castiel reached for Dean, wanting, _needing_ to feel his skin pressed close to him, virtually crawling into him. This meant forever, all eternity.

* * *

_"You really want to do this?"_

_"Yes, Dean," Castiel's voice as cool as ever._

_"But you're talking forever," he huffed out a laugh, "more than that…"_

_"I am aware of the passage of time Dean," he mocked at the stunned mortal._

_"Cas, this is me. You couldn't possi…bly…" Dean gulped, seeing the fire burning in his angel's eyes, the look he reserved for heated, emotionally charged bouts of sex, or equally charged bouts of demon fighting._

_Castiel gave Dean the head tilt of doom, like that first time they'd, when Dean Winchester seemed to be such an odd, fragile creature. Of course, now he knew better. "…want you? I do, Dean. I always will. I want this," he punctuated every word with soft meaningful kisses to the hunter's chest and face._

_"Cas," Dean whispered the name, "please," he pleaded that his angel wouldn't change his mind, before he could say, "Yes."_

* * *

Castiel managed to grab Dean's strong muscled arms, and pull himself slightly closer. His lover sliding his hands around Cas' back and up behind his shoulders, pulling him to his chest.

Dean held his angel tightly, kissing his way with light nipping kisses up Castiel's neck across his jaw until finally claiming the angel's mouth as his own.

Cas purred into the kiss, settling himself so his legs wrapped around his hunter pushing ever further onto his piercing cock.

"Cas, baby, please," Dean begged, thrusting into the angel as if the fate of the world relied upon their love making. "Can't hold this much longer."

Cas moaned, deep in his throat, eyes forcing themselves to focus on the man he loved, the one he was claiming as Mate and he was terrified.

* * *

_"You must understand Dean, if you have even the slightest doubt this could kill you." Castiel pleaded for the hunter to understand, he would rather Dean turn him down, then risk losing him completely. "For an angel to take a Mate he has to be in his true form, it is the only way to join a human and aethereal soul."_

_Dean took Cas' face in his hands, kissing both eyes, "I've never been so sure," then his nose, "of anything, ever," and finally his lips._

* * *

The memory of that kiss, how sure and unwavering Dean's touch was, how much conviction filled his words, how much _love_ he felt in that moment kept him going.  
Breathlessly, "It's time."

Leaning his forehead against Cas' he smiled, he knew Cas wouldn't hurt him and he knew this was what he wanted. "Love you."

"I know," Cas pulled back slightly, "Now trust me."

Slowly what should've been a fierce blinding light flowed from Castiel, his being forming into a fusion of aether and earth. His body clenching down on Dean while breathes of aether surrounded him.

Dean could feel Castiel's arms wrapped tightly around him and he could feel strands of aether holding him close. He opened his eyes and he _saw_. He saw Castiel in his purple tinged being, so beautiful, Dean finally understand the term 'rapture' 'cause seeing Cas like this, nothing could be more exhilarating. "Cas," he gasped, watching and feeling the beauty of _his_ angel.

"Dean."

He heard and felt his name being whispered. It flowed through his body like a current, wrapping his heart and some other part of him he couldn't identify in purity and love. Before he knew it he was cumming in thick waves inside his angel, screaming his name.

Moments later searing heat swept through Dean and over him. The light that poured from Castiel was hot as a physical thing, molten inside him. There was a sound like a hundred voices crying out in the night, some nameless tune passed down through the generations with one simple undying message- love.  
Cas cradled Dean to his mortal chest, his aether still winding protectively around him, urging Dean to succumb to a sated slumber.  
As Dean slept Castiel worked to bring his Grace back into his body, pulling loving tendrils away from the sleeping man.

When Dean awoke, he was clean and tucked into his angel's side under the covers. He lazily tightened his hold on the angel. "Did it work?" he asked sleepily.

Cas smiled, bright enough to light the room, and Dean thought 'he should really do that more often' and added it to the list of things he would try to et Cas to do. "Yes, it did."

"So I'm yours now, no matter what?"

"Mmm," Cas replied nuzzling into his Mate's hair, revelling in the feel of him. He placed a hand over Dean's heart and kissed him tenderly, "For eternity."


End file.
